


Morning Morons!

by Ellie_S219



Series: What Happens in Hell:Revival [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Set in 4.08 Wishful Thinking.Sam and Dean are trying to solve a case when they run into two really weird, annoying, and okay maybe somewhat awesome teenagers. Both of them seem to know what the brothers are thinking, and the reason why is one that no one is going to believe. After all, they only look like, act like, eat like, and think like their father, it's not very much proof that they're related.Excerpt:"Okay, but what about your mom? Where's she?"Nick finished a bite of pie before saying, "Oh Cas, she's-"Ellie's hand shot out to cover Nick's mouth, "She's a guy now. We call him Mom-Dad."





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean walked into the restaurant cautiously. They'd just been told by a nine-year-old with a suicidal bear that the restaurant had a working wishing well, and they weren't sure of how else to explain what was happening. 

Dean glared at the well and took a few quarters out of his pocket. He handed one to Sam and smirked, "Do you really think this damn thing works?"

Sam shrugged as his eyes followed the coin that Dean threw in, "What'd you wish for?"

"You're not supposed to tell." 

Less than a second after the coin hit the water, a man walked in the front door asking, "Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeno?"

"That'd be me."  

There were two teens that looked like they were around fifteen were sitting on the edge of the well. The girl was wearing a light blue dress and a black leather jacket. The boy had a t-shirt and jeans. They both had dark hair, but the girl's was lighter than the boy's. 

The girl stood and threw in a dime as Sam and Dean sat down at a nearby table. 

A woman swayed into the room and asked, "Did someone ask for a pumpkin pie and three canisters of whipped cream?" 

The girl's blue eyes beamed as she jumped up and said, "That'd be me!" She ran up to the woman and smiled, "Thank you, ma'am, how much do we owe you?"

She shook her head, "It's already been paid for, have a nice day."

The girl opened one of the canisters and said, "You too." Before spraying a bunch of whipped cream into her mouth and waving goodbye. She spun back to look at her brother, "Nick, find us some seats." 

The boy stuck his tongue out, "Let's just sit here Ellie. Gabe said Dad would be coming through here sometime today, and here we can watch the door." 

Ellie walked over to well and sat back down on the edge. She set the canisters down on the floor and she tried to get the pie to balance on the edge of the well. 

When it nearly fell over for the third time Sam got up and smiled, "Hey, if you guys need a seat you can sit here." Sam leaned to look at the front of the restaurant and added, "You can see out of the door from here, so you can wait for your dad."

Ellie smiled politely, but before she could refuse Sam picked up the whipped cream and pie and set them down on the table. "Thank you, are you sure you're okay without a seat?"

Sam nodded and grabbed two seats from the nearest table and sat down in the one he had placed next to Dean. After Nick sat down beside Ellie, Sam asked, "What's you dad look like? Maybe I can help y'all look for him." 

"He's really tall, obsessed with pie, and he has green eyes." Ellie started, emptying the first can of whipped cream onto the pie. 

"He usually wears a leather jacket, sometimes a flannel," Nick added handing his sister a fork. "We haven't seen him in awhile though, so it might be hard for us to recognize him."

"Does he know that you're looking for him?" Dean said between bites of his sandwich. 

Nick shook his head and got a forkful of whipped cream and a small bit of pie, "Nope, we didn't exactly think this through." 

"Well, has it been a short enough time for him to be able to recognize you when he sees you?"

"Nope, he doesn't even know we exist." 

Sam looked a little confused and asked, "What do you mean he doesn't know you exist? You've met him before haven't you?"

Nick nodded, "We have, but he doesn't know he's our dad. It's a pretty fucked up story, don't worry about it."

Ellie kicked her brother under the table, "Stop sounding so miserable, looking for Dad is still better than just sitting around and waiting for a hunt to show up. The last wendigo we tried taking down on our own nearly killed you!" 

Sam and Dean shared a quick shocked glared before Dean asked, "You two are hunters?"

"Yep, we're not very good at it, but we're hunters," Ellie said before taking in her first spoon that was even close to having some pie. 

Sam smiled, "Was your dad a hunter?" Nick and Ellie nodded, so Sam continued, "Did he know the Winchesters?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Nick started, "well, he used to hunt with John but they got in an argument awhile back so they don't talk anymore."

"Do you know anybody else that might know where he is?" Sam asked waving down the restaurant owner so he could order a drink. 

Ellie looked as if she had an answer, but then sat back like she'd reconsidered it. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, I was going to say that our dad hunted with Mr.Singer a lot, but I doubt it'd work."

"Why? Even if you don't know what he looks like I'm sure Bobby'd know his name."

"Yah," Nick and Ellie started, and Ellie continued as Nick stole her food, "We don't really know what his name is."

"How do you not know your dad's name?" Sam asked genuinely confused and concerned. 

"Well, we know his name isn't Dad, but he left when we were seven. It's not like a six year old's gonna ask what their parent's names are."

"Okay, but what about your mom? Where's she?"

Nick finished a bite of pie before saying, "Oh Cas, she's-"

Ellie's hand shot out to cover Nick's mouth, "She's a guy now. We call him Mom-Dad." 

Nick nodded like he was just now remembering this and added, "Yah, we have no clue where he's at. We'd try to call him, but he doesn't answer unless he knows who's calling." 

Ellie rolled her eyes, "More like he doesn't answer if it isn't Dad." 

Dean smirked like he had an idea, but then thought of a more pressing question,  "Why didn't you two ask for your dad back?"

Ellie tilted her head slightly, "We aren't exactly sure that he's alive and I'd rather have pie than a zombie."

Dean tried to ignore the weight behind the fact that they basically just said that their dad might've been dead, "Why not summon the great and powerful Mom-Dad then?"

Nick shrugged, "The only way we could word a wish with Mom-Dad would be to wish to know where he is. Odds are he's somewhere that we can't follow." 

Sam leaned forward and asked, "What makes you think that? If you want we could drive you anywhere in the country." 

Nick tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. Dean rolled his eyes, "What?" 

Nick's eyes widened as if he didn't know that they heard him. His eyes flicked from Sam and Dean to Ellie. 

Ellie's feet shifted and she kicked her brother's foot under the table and Nick barely heard her say, "Don't you dare." 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's mouth twitched as he contemplated his options, you'd think the ice cold glare he was getting from his sister would have given him an answer. 

To be fair, he was also having to choose sides between siding with his little sister, or Sam and Dean Winchester. 

Dean dipped his head down to look into Nick's eyes, "What are you two not telling us?"

Ellie kept kicking her brother under the table but Nick started explaining, "You two can't help us find Cas because heaven and hell don't have a damn zip code in the U.S. Our names are Nickolai Dameion and Elizabeth Charlotte."

"Nick!" Ellie's eyes watered and she was quietly screaming. "Shut up."

Sam tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she threw it away. "It's okay, you guys aren't in trouble. We're just trying to help you."

At this last statement, Ellie started laughing hysterically. Dean's eyes widened, "What?"

"When the hell have people like you ever been known to help people like us?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Nick and Ellie blinked simultaneously. Nick had the pitch black eyes of a demon, and Ellie was a whole different hybrid. Her right eye matched her brother's, but her left eye glowed with angel grace. 

Sam nearly dropped his drink and Dean stopped mid bite of his sandwich. 

Ellie's face was stone cold, "I give you about ten minutes before you change your little code of not killing kids." 

Sam and Dean were still dead silent with shock for about half a minute before Dean's arms waved in a motion that Nick took as the closest he could get to saying explain, "We're the son and daughter of Castiel and the Righteous Man. I don't have the eyes though, I'm adopted."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed, all works in this series will from now on be one chapter works.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and feel free to tell me if you think that the old series was better.


End file.
